The Bet
by jadewests
Summary: Mitchie and Alex have a bet. Who will win? Who will lose? Read to find out. MITCHIE/ALEX DEMI/SELENA
1. Intoduction

**Hey Guys****, here I am with another multi-chapter story. I was going to make it a very long one-shot but I need some ideas so I decided to make it a story. Hope you guys enjoy it and be sure to review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

As I walked down the stairs I smelt the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs. I walked over to my fiancée and placed my arms around her small waist, digging my face into her neck.

"Mmm baby, smells delicious." I mumbled. She weaved her fingers into my hair as she continued to cook. "Thanks sweetie. Go and sit down whilst I serve you." I obeyed her order and plopped onto the chair at the breakfast bar. As I waited for my breakfast I knelt my chin on my elbow on the marble counter, staring at my beautiful angel.

"Stop staring at me." I heard which shook me out of my day-dream. "What? I wasn't staring at you." "Mmm, whatever you say babe." I rolled my eyes and watched her move over to the fridge. I let my eyes wonder down her perfect body until I reached mid-thigh, damn those legs are sexy. So smooth, long, slender. Sighing happily, I licked my lips wanting her so bad.

"Ali!" Mitchie shouted, grabbing my attention as my face hit the counter. "Hmm." I replied, shaking my head whilst dragging my eyes to her face trying not to drool when I reached her chest. I felt something hit my head. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get for not listening to me."

"I'm sorry Mitch, but it's not my fault that you're sexy. Hey did you shave your legs today? They look smoother than they did last night." I said, hoping she'd let it slide. She didn't. Mitchie groaned, "What can I do to get you to quit staring and pay attention to me? And yes I did, how the hell do they look smoother?"

I shook my head and nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno. Hmm, nothin' you're too sexy to not stare at." She blushed. I grinned to myself. I studied her face carefully as she changed her expression. _Oh no, she had an idea, oh boy._

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex shook her head as she replied, "Nothin' you're too sexy to not stare at." I couldn't help but blush at that comment. I saw her grin before an idea popped into my head. Alex's facial expression changed to cautious. I must have that look on my face when I get an idea.

"No, no, no, no. No way!" She screamed, "Your idea's always end in disaster." She wasn't wrong, they did.

"I have an idea, revenge on you." I gave out a cackle. Alex looked horrified when I said 'revenge'.

"Me and you are going to have a bet…" I started before getting interrupted.

"No fuckin' way, I am not getting involved in one of your bets!" she yelled with her eyes widening and her face changing to a scared expression.

I rolled my eyes before continuing, "Anyhoo, as I said before you interrupted me, we're having a bet. Since you think I'm 'irresistible'…" A smirk came upon Alex's face before she began nodding her head. "...and can't stop touching me every two seconds, then I bet you can't resist me for a whole week. If I win, then you have to be my slave for a whole month and only touch me when I say so, if you win then I'll let you touch and tease me whenever you want." I saw Alex's face change to a thinking face.

"Hmm. I guess so since I can never get out of your bets." She said, sighing.

"Yay. Love you Lexi." I said before pulling my Lexi in to a tight hug. "So I'll put the rules on the fridge and they cannot be changed by anyone." I finished, pointing my finger at her with an eyebrow raised. She huffed and puffed before agreeing. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out the rules for our bet, sticking it on the fridge with a magnet. Lexi walked over to the fridge and read out the rules.

**Alex's POV**

"Yay. Love you Lexi." Mitchie said before pulling me into a hug. "So I'll put the rules on the fridge and they cannot be changed by anyone." My beautiful fiancée continued whilst waggling a finger in my direction with an eyebrow raised. I huffed and puffed before nodding my head in agreement. Mitchie grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out the rules for our bet, sticking it on the fridge with a magnet. I trudged over to the fridge and read out the rules. I looked at the paper and read it out loud.

Rules

No make-out sessions.  
><em>WHAT!<em>

Mitchie can wear whatever she wants to wear.  
><em>Boo.<em>

Alex cannot touch Mitchie anywhere apart from her hands, face and neck.  
><em>Ehh.<em>

Kisses on the cheek or pecks on the lips only aloud.  
><em>Aww.<em>

All rules must be followed; none can be added nor removed.  
><em>Fair enough.<em>

"Babe, why can you wear whatever you want but I can't!" I complained.

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders, "Felt like it and I just love teasing you." She had an evil grin on her face. I sighed before responding, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

_Oh shit!__ I'm so going to lose and she knows I will. I guess it's time to think of some tactics._

**Mitchie's POV**

"Babe, why can you wear whatever you want but I can't!" Alex complained.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Felt like it and I just love teasing you." I had an evil grin on my face. Alex sighed before responding, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow." I replied watching her face drop.

_I am so evil but you gotta love me. Well my fiancé has got to love me; she is my fiancée after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed the 1<strong>**st**** chapter. I think I'll do a chapter for each day but I need some ideas on what to do ****during the bet so review with your ideas and I'll try and use as many as I can.**

**Also please check out my other new story, 'Once an Inspiration, Now my Sister'. I've got people adding it to alert but only 1 review! So please check it out and review it.**

**-Georgia**


	2. Day 1

**Hey guys (:**

**Here is the first day of the bet :D I know it took a while but i eventually wrote it. As you may notice, its mainly in Alex's POV but I think I may do one day in mainly Alex's POV and another in Mitchie's POV so it's a mix of views.  
>Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**I kinda forgot to put the disclaimer on the previous chapter so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone involved in this story**

* * *

><p><span>Day 1 - Monday<span>

**Alex's POV**

**Beep! Beep!**

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off signalling it was 6:30am. I reached over to hit the snooze button, missing it the first couple of times. As I rubbed my eyes, I felt weight on my stomach and arms around my torso. I looked down to see Mitchie snuggling into my side. Running a hand through her hair I thought through my plan for today. Unknown to Mitchie, I actually have a few tricks up my sleeve. It actually took 3 hours of sitting in the lair to figure out how to resist Mitchie's plans. Mitch knows about magic, she just doesn't let me use it in the house. She thinks it'll create havoc like it used to when I was younger. But what she doesn't know is that I actually use magic around her, I'm just not that obvious. Okay so I have a spell that will hopefully help me and if it doesn't then I've obviously got a couple of back up plans. I glanced at the clock to see it flashing **7:13am**. _Shit!_ I thought. I gently lifted Mitchie's head from my stomach and removed her arms from around my waist and jumped out of bed, feeling the cool air hit my half naked body. To get my revenge on Mitchie for creating this stupid bet, I slept in my matching lacy lingerie thinking she would try something on me. But for once she didn't do anything, not even attempting a make-out session. That plan backfired.

I walked over to my wardrobe picking out a flower dress with sandals. I didn't used to be girly but since Mitchie came into my life I started dressing nicer to impress her. I quickly got into the shower, got dressed and ran down to make a bowl of cereal. As I sorted out my bag for work I felt a pair of arms winding around my waist and a head on my shoulder. I span Mitchie around to kiss her forehead. She began mumbling into my shoulder, "Don't go." I grabbed her legs, lifting her up to carry her to the sofa. She rested her nose in the crook of my neck and began kissing up to my jaw.

"Babe." I groaned, "Not now, I've got to go to work! Mr Laritate will kill me if I'm late again." As you can guess I work in my old school as an art teacher. Noticing that Mitchie was falling asleep on me I carried her up to our room and put her back into bed. I walked over to our stereo and played our CD which we recorded a few months ago. It kind of soothes her when she's cranky or sleepy.

_xoxDemiSelenaxox_

I checked my watch to see it read 8:01am. Phew! I'm not late for once. I went to my art room to set up for my first class which starts in an hour.

5 hours later I had just begun to start teaching my last lesson of the day as I had a free period last lesson so I could mark homework if needed. After I'd given out all the instructions, I sat down at my desk to finish off marking the work from this morning. 40 minutes into the lesson I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Mitchie at the door. Raising an eyebrow I said, "How may I help you?" As she walked over to my desk, I noticed all my male students staring at her whilst drooling. I whistled loudly to warn them. As they heard my whistle they immediately got back to work. i watched Mitchie as she sauntered over to me and placed herself on my desk, not caring about the students who were watching her every move. I took this moment to look at what she is wearing.

_Oh fuck! A short dress with heels! Damn she knows that's my favourite outfit of hers and that it's my weakness. I guess this is part of her plan. I can see why the lads were drooling._

**Mitchie's POV**

I knocked on the door to Alex's classroom and slowly swung the door open. I looked over at my fiancée to see her eyebrows raised. Walking towards her desk, I heard the students muttering among themselves.

"_Who's that?"_

"_Man she's hot, I wouldn't mind fucking her."_

"_She's pretty."_

"_Is that Miss Russo's fiancée?"_

"_Dude, check her out."_

"_She looks like a slut in that dress."_

"_Shut up! She's gorgeous, that's got to be Miss' fiancée."_

Ignoring their comments, I marched over to Alex's desk and jumped up onto it, sitting in from of her chair. She leant towards me and muttered, "Babe, what are you doing here?" I love the way she calls me 'babe'. Coming from her it's so sexy. Mmm.

**Alex's POV**

"Babe, what are you doing here?" I whispered. "I came to pick you up but I realised you've still got 15 minutes or so left so I decided to wait with you," she said, sweetly. "You don't have a problem with that do you?" she finished, huskily. My breath hitched in my throat as I quickly shuck my head. As I heard someone clear their throat I looked up to see it was Martin, one of my arty students. "Yes Martin?" "Who's that?" he asked, nodding towards the female sitting on my desk. "If you must know, she is my fiancée." I said, rolling my eyes. The school know that I'm bi and they don't really have a problem with it since I'm the 'coolest' teacher. Their words not mine. "Aw, she's pretty." He replied obviously jealous. I giggled before checking the clock seeing its 1:50pm. "Okay guys, since you've all worked really hard today, I'll let you leave early. So just tidy up your workspace and you can go. If I see anyone leaving without tiding up then its detention and you'll have to clean the art room on Friday." They all knew to not mess with me as I can make very harsh punishments. I got up from my desk and began to pack my stuff to take home.

_xoxDemiSelenaxox_

It's now 6pm and I'm currently cooking spaghetti bolognaise since its Mitchie's favourite meal of mine. I placed our bowls on the dining table before shouting, "MITCHIE! TEA'S READY!" I quickly placed all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher as I heard footsteps coming down the spiral staircase.

I turned around to see Mitchie walking down very slowly whilst wearing a sports bra and short shorts. She had sweat dripping down her body. I focused on one drop of sweat as it trickled down under her bra. What she was currently wearing didn't leave much room for imagination. She must have noticed me staring as she cleared her throat. "Uhh, M-Mitch?" I stuttered, "Could you put something on over that?" She looked down at herself before asking, "Why what's wrong with what I'm wearing, it's not like I haven't worn this before at the table." She smirked as I searched for an answer. I eventually gave in, walking over to her to take her to the table where the warm bowls laid. I pulled out her chair so she could sit down before walking around to my chair. When we'd finished, I put our bowls in the dishwasher and grabbed the double chocolate fudge sundae from the fridge whilst picking up two spoons. Placing it on the table, I spooned a chunk of fudge feeding it to Mitchie who giggled and fed me as well. Whilst we were eating, Mitchie ran her fingers up my arm and back down again. I shook my head at her whilst feeding her a bit of ice-cream. "Don't you dare try and knock my guard down. You know how hard it is as it is to not throw you on the couch right know." I complained, angrily. Mitchie started pouting whilst finishing the sundae in quiet.

After our desert, I went over to the couch where Mitchie followed me. "Alexxxxx." Mitchie whined. As I put my feet up on the coffee table, she came and sat on my lap winding her arms around my neck. "Baby, I love you." She said, hoping I'd talk to her again. I sighed, ignoring her and focusing on the TV. Next minute, Mitchie crashed her lips on to mine in a passionate kiss. Placing my hands on her waist, I pulled her further into the kiss. Soon we pulled away as we ran out of breath. Moving a strand of her hair I whispered lovingly, "I love you too sweetheart. I'm sorry for getting all cranky…" Mitchie interrupted me as she placed her hand on my cheek, stroking it gently. "No, no, no baby, I'm sorry. I went too far with the teasing. I know how hard it is for you. I haven't admitted this to anyone but I always find it hard to resist you. You know when I came into your class today and you were sitting at your desk, I tried so hard to not run up to you and kiss your beautiful face off. I actually regret doing this bet even though it's only been a day." Tears were pouring down my face as I giggled. Wiping the tears from my eyes, Mitchie pulled me into a tight hug.

The last few hours were hectic, got help us for the rest of the week. "Hey babe, do you want to go out tomorrow night? Movie and a meal?" Mitchie nodded her head in confirmation as we settled on the couch to watch Desperate Housewives.

**Okay so here is another chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review or I won't update the next day within a week or two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twitter – Awesome!<br>Facebook – It's alright I guess.  
>Bebo – Hated it! -Please tell me why.-<strong>

**-georgia(:**


	3. Day 2  Part 1

**Hey guys (:**

**Here is the second day of the bet :D I think this chapter will be mainly in Mitchie's point of view since the last one was in Alex's POV. Oh and day 2 will be in two parts rather than 1 chapter. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone involved in this story**

* * *

><p><span>Day 2; Part 1 - Tuesday<span>

**Mitchie's POV**

It is now the second day of the bet. Yesterday was quite emotional for the both of us. I secretly hope that Alex wins the bet. I don't know why, I just do. I guess it's because she has it harder than me. I mean the rules state that I can wear whatever I want, but when I think about it now, it doesn't seem fair on her. I feel like I shouldn't have made that bet, but I guess it will make our relationship stronger in a way. I've just remembered about our wedding. Since the summer, we've both been busy with work and such so we haven't really had time to plan it. I'm actually hoping that we can get married sometime next month. I love Alex so much that I really want to be able to call her my wife rather than fiancée or girlfriend. Hmm, maybe I should talk to her about it tonight on our date.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I grabbed a pan and got some flour, eggs, butter and milk to make some pancakes. Measuring out the ingredients, I mixed them together and put 4 pancake shapes into the pan. Whilst I let it cook, I grabbed a bar of chocolate, snapped it and placed it in another bowl on the hob to let it melt. When the pancakes were finally cooked, I placed 2 on each plate, drizzled with the melted chocolate. Just as I'd finished, I heard Alex running down the stairs. I guessed that she noticed I wasn't in bed so she had to get a search party on me. I am being serious when I say that. One time, I'd woken up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and she thought I'd run away or something. At 3am there were police at our door since she'd phoned them, claiming that I'd gone missing.

Rolling my eyes, I looked up at Alex to see her running towards me. She pulled me into a tight hug, crying into my shoulder. "I-I th-thought-t y-you'd le-left me-e!" she sobbed. Wrapping an arm around her torso and a hand in her hair, I stroked her back to calm her down. "Sweetie, I'm fine. I just woke up earlier to make you breakfast since I haven't had the opportunity to do so recently." I explained to her. Grabbing her legs, I lifted her up and walked took her over to the table where the pancakes laid. I placed her down and kneeled on the floor beside her. Wiping her tears away I said, "Baby, I love you. I would never dream of walking out on you, I promise. Now eat your pancakes before they get cold." I sat down and we ate our pancakes. I glanced at my watch to see it was now 8:15am. "Shit! Your late!" I shouted, jumping up to grab my car keys. As I grabbed my keys, I heard laughter. Looking up, I seen Alex laughing at me. "What?" "I don't have any lessons until 10:15am so I don't need to be in until about 9:30am. So sit your cute butt down here." She said, patting her legs.

**Alex's POV**

Giggling I said, "I don't have any lessons until 10:15am so I don't need to be in until about 9:30am. So sit your cute butt down here." I patted my legs and Mitchie came over to me. As she sat down facing me, I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the nose. "I love you my baby Mitch." I whispered. As I said that, Mitchie giggled whilst biting her lip slightly. I have that effect on her. "So, what movie would you like to see tonight?" She put on her thinking face. "Umm, The Holiday?" I nodded my head, "Okay, I book us in at lunchtime so we don't have to queue up when we get there." I grabbed my phone and glanced at the time to see it was now 9:00am. "Come on babe, I should start getting ready to leave for work now." As she got up from my lap, I grabbed my phone, keys and bag. I bent down in front of Mitchie, motioning her to get on my back. I shoved my phone and keys in my bag so I could carry Mitchie safely to the car. As I walked out of the house, Mitchie locked the door. When we got to the car, I unlocked it and dropped Mitchie into her seat. I went to walk around the other side when Mitchie stopped me. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She grabbed my face to give me a peck on the lips. I rolled my eyes, shutting the door and getting in the passenger side of the car. Mitchie started the car and made her way to 'Tribeca Prep'.

**Mitchie's POV**

I started the car up and began driving to 'Tribeca Prep'. Whilst I drove, I took one hand off the wheel to place it on Alex's knee. I knew it would drive her crazy. "MITCHIE! Drive with two hands!" she yelled. "I don't feel like getting into a car crash on the way to work because you decided to flirt with me… not that I have a problem with the flirting." Alex started complaining, but ended with a flirty wink. "Babe, trust me. I can drive without causing a car crash you know." I said rolling my eyes. I looked in front of me to see that we had arrived at Alex's old high school. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I leant over to give Alex a short but passionate kiss. This was breaking the rules but who cares. I placed my hands on her cheeks as I went to pull away but got stopped by Alex running her tongue across my bottom lip. I tried to resist the temptation but failed as I let out a long moan. After I'd granted access, our tongues began to battle fiercely. Soon we needed oxygen, meaning we had to pull away. I rested my forehead on hers as we got our breath back. Kissing her nose I asked, "You better go now. What time do you want me to pick you up, sweetheart?" "Hmm, about 5? And we'll go out at about 7, sound good?" Alex responded, opening the car door. I nodded, waving goodbye to her before pulling out of the car park. Just before I left, I noticed that there were a lot of students crowded around the space where I previously parked. _Oh god_, I thought.

xoxDemiAndSelenaxox

After dropping Alex off, I went shopping before going home to clean the house before work. When it turned 11:30am, I headed off to work at the modelling agency. Since i was 15 years old, I knew I wanted to do modelling of some kind so I applied for a modelling competition and here I am, modelling for several catalogues and magazines. Alex doesn't like me modelling in public but she has learnt to accept it like I learnt to accept magic every now and again.

A few hours later, I had finished for the day. I modelled for 'Victoria Secret' and several other clothes companies. I only model for 'Victoria Secret' once every three months so it's quite exciting when I get the opportunity to model for them. I also get some free lingerie off them as well as the clothes that I model. Though Alex hates me modelling for them, she loves the free lingerie I get off them. I'm not joking; sometimes she makes me walk around the house in a bra and a thong or whatever other sets I have. She's crazy.

Anyhoo, back to reality. I checked the clock on the car to see it is read 16:37. I decided to go and wait for Alex in the car park of 'Tribeca Prep'. When I arrived, I saw Alex sitting on the curb where I normally park. After I parked, I jumped out of the car running to where Alex sat. Pulling her up, I saw tears running down her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. She rested her head on my shoulder, sobbing harder. "I cheated one you!" She said, blubbering. I pulled away from the hug, "WHAT?" I stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh a cliff-hanger :D <strong>

**Okay then, I have ended this chapter in a good place because I want your ideas.  
>What do you think should happen next?<br>Will Alex and Mitchie break up?  
>Is Alex joking about cheating on Mitchie?<strong>

**I'm not planning on splitting them up but if you guys have good ideas then I may change my original ideas. I will also need some more ideas for the rest of the bet so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Just so ya'll know, the faster you review the quicker the next chapter will be up!**

**Please review with a number between 1 and 10 on what you think about the story. 1 being terrible and 10 being awesome.**

**-georgia(:**


	4. Day 2 Part 2

**Hey guys (:**

**Here is part 2 of the second day of the bet :D I this chapter will be in Alex's POV since the 1****st**** part was in Mitchie's. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone involved in this story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

**Mitchie's POV**

Anyhoo, back to reality. I checked the clock on the car to see it is read 16:37. I decided to go and wait for Alex in the car park of 'Tribeca Prep'. When I arrived, I saw Alex sitting on the curb where I normally park. After I parked, I jumped out of the car running to where Alex sat. Pulling her up, I saw tears running down her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. She rested her head on my shoulder, sobbing harder. "I cheated one you!" She said, blubbering. I pulled away from the hug, "WHAT?" I stared at her in disbelief.

xoxDemiAndSelenaxox

Day 2; Part 2 - Tuesday

**Continued…**

**No-one's POV**

"Okay well I haven't exactly cheated but I've fell in love." Alex stuttered. Mitchie's eyes darkened with anger. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. She's a model!" She said, wincing as Mitchie's face contorted. "Do I know her?" Mitchie asked, jealous of this girl. "Yep. Her name is Michelle." Alex replied, nodding her head. "MICHELLE RENNE?" The older girl yelled. "How could you cheat on me with her!" Alex laughed, shaking her head. "No, not Michelle Renne. She's not even cute! Michelle Torres, the sexy brunette." Mitchie shook her head, "I don't know a model called Michelle Torres." Alex rolled her eyes, "Seriously!"

**Alex's POV**

I rolled my eyes replying, "Seriously!" I studied Mitchie's face as she changed from confused to annoyed. "Alex! Will you quit messing around." She moaned, slapping my arm repeatedly. I held my arms up in defence, "Sorry, you know I like a joke. I didn't think it would hurt you that much." I muttered to myself, "Man, I'm dumb." "Yeah!" She exclaimed. Mitchie gripped onto both of my arms, tightening her grip each second. "AHHH! BABY! OKAY I'M SORRY FOR PLAYING THAT JOKE ON YOU! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed, shutting my eyes in case she hit me. "I'm not going to hit you." Mitchie said sighing, letting go of my arms. She lifted me up and carried me into the car. At this moment in time, I was terrified of what she was going to do. I mean she has the worst punishments EVER! She sped home in the car so fast that I was surprised that she never got stopped by the police!

When we arrived home, she carried me into the house not letting me walk myself. She threw our bags on the couch as well as lashing her keys and phone on the coffee table, not caring if it fell and broke. She pushed me against the door and kissed me hard. At first, my eyes widened in shock but I soon got into the kiss and began to kiss back, making it slower and more passionate. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head away from my lips. I looked at her face to see tears running down her cheeks and her eyes bloodshot red. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. There has got to be a reason for her anger, she only kisses me like that when she's upset or angry with me. "I dunno. I guess I should've known that you would never try to hurt me in anyway. I'm sorry for over reacting." Mitchie replied, whilst I wiped her tears. "Over reacting? You just made-out with me! Not that I have a problem with it." I said which made her giggle. Pulling her into a hug I finished, "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have said that knowing you'd be mad… and upset. I guess I wasn't thinking." I swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style to the couch. Laying on the couch, I patted my lap for her to lay on me. "Hey, do you still want to go on the date tonight or just stay in?" "Can we just stay in, order in and watch rent some movies?" Mitchie asked. Stroking her hair I replied, "Yeah sure, I'll run out and get us a couple of movies while you stay here and order food." I got up, put my shoes on and went to the car.

**Mitchie's POV**

As soon as Alex shut the door, I quickly ran up the stairs to put on a pair of short pyjama shorts and a tank top. Rushing back down again, I set the table up with a cloth, a candle and the bowl of spaghetti bolognaise that I made before I went to pick Alex up. Luckily I left it in the oven which was still warm. I froze as I heard footsteps, realising that it would be Alex returning I quickly turned and jumped onto the counter with my left leg crossed over my right.

_Oh Alex, here comes your punishment for your 'harmless' joke. _

Insert evil cackle.

As the door opened, Alex walked in with the DVDs in hand. "Hey, I'm back. I got us 'The Holiday', 'Scream 4', erm 'Due Date' and 'The…" she finished, stuttering as she looked up at me. Her jaw dropped, literally. "Hey baby." I said, waving. "Uhh, what are you doing?" Alex asked, nervously. "Waiting for you." I replied, innocently. "Yeah, I can see that. But why are you wearing your pyjamas?" She asked me. "'Cause I want to." I simply replied with a grin on my face. "Yeah but why…ugh." Alex groaned, aggravated. Jumping down from the counter, I went over to Alex taking off her jacket and leading her to the table. "Sit down babe." I sat myself down and grabbed my fork. Alex sat opposite me with a confused look her face. "What's going on?" She asked. "Nothing, I just cooked tea for my beautiful fiancée. Is there something wrong with that?" She shook her head still confused. Twisting some spaghetti around my fork, I fed it to her.

**30 minutes later…**

Pouring some oil into the palm of my hand, I began to massage Alex's shoulder as we watched 'Due Date'. The deeper I massaged, the louder she moaned. It's making it kinda hard to resist her right now but I've got to suck it up and deal with it. After I'd massaged her knots, she laid down on the couch. Climbing on to her back, I stood up to massage her back with my feet. This made her moan even louder. I bit my lip to stop myself from giving in and kissing her. Knowing that I wouldn't last any longer, I got off Alex and ran up to the spare room. I can't be in the same bed as her after that.

**Alex's POV**

I closed my eyes relaxing when I felt Mitchie climb off me. I lifted my head to see her run up the stairs. Jumping up, I ran after her just in time to see her go down the corridor. I halted when I saw her go into the guest bedroom. Cautiously I followed her to find her on the bed sobbing. I walked over to the bed and sat on her back. "What's wrong baby?" I asked, stroking her hair. "I can't do it anymore, I want to quit this bet but I know I can't!" she complained. "Well technically you can but that means I will win." Mitchie groaned. "That's so not going to happen! I will win that bet, one way or another." I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room. "Whatever you say babe, whatever you say." I muttered. I could see Mitchie sitting on the bed staring right at me in shock. "Good night babe, I love you." I yelled from our bedroom. "Love you too." She whispered so quiet that I barely heard her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then, that is the end of day two!<strong>

**I am open for suggestions so don't hesitate to review with ideas (:**

**Please review with a number between 1 and 10 on what you think about the story. 1 being terrible and 10 being awesome.**

**-georgia(:**


	5. Day 3

**Hey guys (:**

**Okay guys I am really sorry for not uploading this earlier but I've been super busy so to make it up to you guys, I will publish the next chapter either today or tomorrow depending on how many reviews I get. **

**Here day 3 of the bet :D You will probably notice that it is mainly in Mitchie's POV, I honestly don't know why but yeah. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone involved in this story**

* * *

><p><span>Day 3 - Wednesday<span>

**Alex's POV**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I muttered, bounding around the room trying to get myself ready. For the first time, I've woken up late thanks to Mitchie turning my alarm off. Since I met Mitch, I made myself get into a routine so that I don't get up in the afternoon and that I'd have more time to spend with my girlfriend at the time. I rushed down the stairs fully dressed with my blackberry in my grasp. As I reached the bottom step, I noticed that Mitchie was at the stove cooking breakfast. She turned around and looked straight into my eyes. "Babe, calm down." I looked at her in disbelief. "HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'M LATE THANKS TO YOU TURNING MY ALARM OFF!" I yelled. Turning the hob off, she walked over to me engulfing me into a tight hug. I could hear her sobbing slightly. I wrapped my arms around her, nibbling her earlobe. "Noooo." She groaned. I giggled, drawing my lips from her ear. "Not now Lexi." Mitchie complained. As she pulled away, I wiped her tears with the bed of my thumb. "What's wrong babe?" I asked, concerned. "I missed being in your arms last night." She said, pouting slightly. I kissed her pout away as she continued, "Oh and Laritate called and said that you could have the day off, that's why I turned your alarm off." I quietly ohed. "So I cooked us breakfast and I thought that we could spend the day together. I have a photo-shoot in a few hours but my boss said that you are welcome to tag along." Mitchie explained, taking my hand and leading me to the table as she received the full English breakfast.

After breakfast I decided to get myself properly dressed since I'm going to be meeting Mitchie's boss in a few hours. I thanked her for the breakfast and rushed up to get a shower.

**Mitchie's POV**

As Alex ran up the spiral staircase, I grabbed our plates and put them in the dishwasher. I turned as I heard my phone ring. Looking at the caller ID I saw that its Mark, my boss.

_[Normal text is Mark and bold is Mitchie]_

"**Hey Mark what's up?"**

"Hey Mitchie. Are you bringing Alex with you today?"

"**Yeah, is that okay?"**

"Yes, I was just making sure. Do you think she would be okay with being in a few photos with you?"

"**Yeah, I'm sure that will be fine. But I want it to be a surprise for her since she's wanted to have a taste at modelling."**

"Haha. Okay then, just go to the normal studio and everything will be read for you guys."

"**Okay, thanks Mark."**

"Oh one more thing, what size is Alex? Just so that I can get her clothes sizes ready like I do for you."

"**Same as me."**

"Okay. I'll see you in half an hour?"

"**Yep we'll be there, thanks again Mark."**

"No problem. Well I better go now, Alicia is here and you know what she's like when she's kept waiting."

"**Yeah, such a drama queen. Okay, bye Mark."**

"Bye Princess."

Mark always calls me princess since I'm like a daughter to him. As I hung up, I noticed that it was now 10:35am. Upon hearing footsteps, I turned my head towards the stairs to see that Alex wasn't there. I jumped on to the counter, waiting for her. My phone beeped, signalling that I'd received a text. Seeing that it was from Alex, I rolled my eyes.

_Where is my brown jumpsuit with the rope belt?_

Sighing, I jumped off the counter and made my way upstairs. Hearing muttering from our bedroom, I walked in to see Alex in only matching lacy lingerie. I crept over to her hunched figure, knelt down and weaved my arms around her bare torso. "I hope you are thinking of putting something on over that." I whispered into her ear. As I said that she nearly fell over in fright. Giggling, I pulled her up and grabbed the item she was looking for. "Here, now hurry up we've got to be at the studio in…" I paused, looking at the time on my phone. "…15 minutes." Well that made her speed up. Not even two minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, hair and make-up done. I made my way down the stairs with Alex on my tail.

xoxDemiAndSelenaxox

Parking my car, I got out and opened Alex's door for her. Entwining our fingers, we walked into the building and to studio 6. Walking in, I let go of Alex to hug Mark. "Hey Mark. How was it with Alicia?" I asked, giggling. "Do you really have to ask princess?" He said, groaning. "That bad?" I sighed. "Uh huh. But I know that you'll do hell of a lot better." I clicked my fingers and pointed at him whilst winking. Alex placed herself on a chair whilst I went with Mark to check my outfits. "Okay so here are your outfits." He said pointing to a section on the rail. "And here are Alex's." He finished, pointing to another section. "So how with this work?" I asked him, grabbing an outfit to observe it. "We'll do a couple of outfits on your own then both of you guys and maybe a few of just Alex." I nodded, turning to check on Alex. I noticed that she was staring at us so signalled her to come over.

As Alex approached us, I winked at Mark which he caught on to. "Hey Lexi, I have a surprise for you." I told her, grinning. She looked at me suspiciously. Rolling my eyes I explained. "We talked about this shoot and decided to have you involved." Confused she asked, "What do you mean?" "Well, we will do a few shots of just Mitchie then a few of you guys together and finish with some shots of you." Mark explained. Alex's eyed widened, "Seriously!" I nodded my head, "Yeah." She jumped on to me, wrapping her legs around my torso. I placed my hands on her legs to support her. Lexi placed her lips on mine in a passionate kiss. Giggling, I pulled away from the amazing kiss. "Babe, can you celebrate by yourself whilst I go and get changed." She nodded her head so fast that I thought it would fall off. I grabbed the rail of outfits and ran off to my dressing room so that Alex couldn't nose at her outfits.

xoxDemiAndSelenaxox

Walking out in purple dress with a black belt, I made my way over to the white screen. Mark and the photographer gave me directions on how to pose. 4 outfits later it was time for mine and Alex's shoot. I shouted Alex over to our dressing room. My outfit was smart black trousers with a long dark purple and white checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up which I tucked into my trousers. After getting myself changed I grabbed Alex's outfit which was dark purple jeans which matched my shirt with a blue, white and brown check shirt and layered with an unbuttoned black waistcoat. I left the room as Alex got herself ready. I got into my position just when Alex came out of the dressing room. Mark put her into position, took the picture and moved us again for the next image. When he'd finished with us, Alex went to the dressing room to put on her final outfit. Before I followed her I went over to Mark. "Thank you for letting Alex be involved in the shoot. I can tell that she loved it." He nodded his head responding, "No problem, she's a natural. If she ever wants to do this again, give me a call." I nodded, hugging him.

Whilst Alex was doing her last few shots, I went over to Mark to discuss the next few shoots. "So what's my schedule like for the rest of the month?" He gave me a piece of paper with the list of shoots. "You have got a lot going on next month which is why I've given you a lot of days off so you can relax for a bit before being thrown into work." Noticing Alex approaching us in her original clothes, I got up and thanked Mark again. Alex marched over to Mark and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for this experience." She said, grinning. "You're welcome. I've told Mitch that if you ever want to do this again, just give me a call and I'll sort out a shoot for you." Alex began happy dancing at the thought of doing another shoot. "You could even have a part time job as a model if you really wanted to." "Seriously!" We said simultaneously. He nodded giving Alex his card. Walking out, we thanked him and headed off home.

In the car home, Alex couldn't stop babbling about becoming a model. When we arrived home she asked me something which shocked me.

"_Would you like to have a new addition to our family?"_

My heart stopped as I looked into her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then, that is the end of day three!<strong>

**I am open for suggestions so don't hesitate to review with ideas (:**

**Please review with a number between 1 and 10 on what you think about the story. 1 being terrible and 10 being awesome.**

**-georgia(:**


	6. Day 3 continued &Day 4

**Hey guys (:**

**Here day 4 of the bet :D This chapter is continued from the last as well as day 4 of the bet. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone involved in this story**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

**Mitchie's POV**

In the car home, Alex couldn't stop babbling about becoming a model. When we arrived home she asked me something which shocked me.

"_Would you like to have a new addition to our family?"_

My heart stopped as I looked into her eyes.

_**Continued…**_

**Mitchie's POV**

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "What?" I whispered in shock. "Would you like to have a new addition to our family?" Alex repeated. It took a while for my brain to register what she had just said.

_She wants to have a baby? Oh god, I'm not ready. I mean I want a baby but… ugh. This is complicated. But how do I tell her that I'm not ready without breaking her heart? Wait, is she even talking about a baby or an animal. Hmm, now I'm even more confused._

I must have had a distance look on my face as Alex began clicking her fingers in front of my eyes. "Hello? Back to earth Mitch." I shook my head of my thoughts. "Hmm." I said, still confused. "Oh god, I should have known you wouldn't be ready. Damn it, why did I have to ask I'm so…" Alex began muttering to herself when I pressed my lips onto hers in a soft kiss.

_Now how am I going to find out what she is talking about?_

Pulling away I asked, "What do you have in mind?" "Well I know you're not ready but I was going to suggest that we have a dog or something so that you won't be lonely when I'm in work."

_Phew._

I sighed in relief which made Alex look at me confused. "What did you think I meant?" I giggled nervously, "Well I kinda thought you were talking about a baby." I bit my bottom lip gently waiting for her response. She scrunched her face and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want a baby?" I looked up at her to see that she's being serious. "Well I do but not right now, maybe after the wedding?" Alex giggled, pulling me into a hug. "We can have a baby whenever you want to… as long as we get a dog first." She said jokingly. I rolled my eyes, nodding my head in approval. "Okay then, I suppose we can sort something out."

xoxDemiAndSelenaxox

Day 4 - Thursday

**Alex's POV**

"ALEX BREAKFAST!" I heard my beautiful fiancée shouting. Swinging the bedroom door open, I trudged down the stairs. After an amazing day of modelling yesterday and talking about a new addition to the family, I just wanted to sit around and do nothing. Flopping onto the chair, I began to eat my pancakes and chocolate sauce. "So, how is my beautiful soon-to-be-wife?" Mitchie asked, massaging my shoulders. I leant back into her arms. "She is fine. Thanks for the breakfast baby." After I finished eating, Mitchie took my plate and put it in the sink. She then came back and sat on my knee. "So when are we going to adopt?" I asked her. She snuggled into my neck mumbling something incomprehensible. "I'm sorry, I don't understand mumble." I joked. Lifting her head, she glared at me. "Shut up. I said, 'Whenever you want to.'" "'Kay then, shall we wait until after the wedding or…" I started, pausing at the end. "How about we go and have a look this weekend and make our decision then?" Mitch asked. I nodded my head in approval. Mitchie jumped up clapping her hands. "Hurry up and get ready to leave, I'm dropping you off on my way to work." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

xoxDemiAndSelenaxox

After Mitchie thought about having a baby, I decided why not. I searched the papers to find an advert for a sperm donor. I decided that this would be a great experience for Mitchie and me; I phoned the number on the advertisement.

"Hello, is this Kevin?" "Oh hi Kevin, my name is Alex. I read your sperm donor advert in the newspaper." "Great, when are you free?" "Okay, I'll give you a call either tonight or tomorrow to sort out a date." "Thank you so much for your help." "Bye Kevin."

I can't wait to tell Mitchie, I'm wriggling in my seat. After I dismissed my last class of the day, I decided to head home and tell Mitchie. When I arrived home I noticed a note on the table.

_Lexi,_

_Mark called me into work. I finish at about 3 so can you come down to studio 3. I have a surprise for you tonight so put on the clothes I've left you on your bed and use the limo outside rather than your car. You'll need your phone, money, i-pod and house keys._

_Love you_

_M x_

_PS: Don't bother asking what the surprise is 'cause I won't tell you._

I rolled my eyes and headed up to get ready. I noticed that she had picked out my favourite outfit which must mean her surprise is something messy. I put on the jeggins, grey tee and white cardigan she'd picked out. Looking to the foot of the bed I saw my black boots and white bag. _[Outfit link at the end of the chapter] _Grabbing everything Mitchie had requested I headed out to the limo.

Upon arriving at the studio, I noticed a big billboard with a picture of me and Mitchie from our photo shoot yesterday. I made a mental note to get some copies off Mark. I opened the door slowly and peered in. Looking to the side, I saw Mitchie and Mark engaged in a deep conversation. Since Mitchie had her back to me I signalled to Mark to not say anything as I crept up to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. I felt her jump in fright. She tilted her head back to look at me. "Don't you dare do that to me again." She scolded. I rolled my eyes. "Oh Mark, could I have a copy of the photos from our shoot yesterday?" I asked. He nodded giving me a CD, "They are all there." "Thanks." Noticing the silence I said, "Carry on with what you were talking about." Mitchie giggled. "Well we are done here I think, you can go when you're ready." Mark said. Mitchie thanked him, taking my hand as we walked out.

xoxDemiAndSelenaxox

**Mitchie's POV**

I told the driver where to go before getting into the limo with Alex. I can't wait to show her the surprise. She is going to love it. I pulled Alex onto my lap kissing her. She weaved her arm around my neck whilst a hand went into my hair, massaging it slightly. I moaned into the kiss which made her giggle knowing the affect she has on me. Pulling away, we rested our foreheads together. "You know, you're not the only with a surprise." Alex said. I raised my eyebrow. "Oh really, what is your surprise then?" She shook her head, signalling that she wouldn't say. I pouted hoping she'd give in but she just giggled. The limo suddenly stopped and the door opened. I motioned for Alex to get out first with me following. She looked around the park confused. Entwining our finger, I led her to a tree where a picnic blanket and basket sat. Alex began to squeal when she realised what I had planned. I sat down leaning against the tree and Alex lay down with her head in my lap. I stroked her hair whilst opening the basket to retrieve a box. "Babe, get up." I told her. Alex got up and sat on my lap. I placed the blue patterned box in her hands for her to open. Lifting the lid, she looked at me with her eyes wide. "You got me a…" She started, reaching into the box. "Dog!" A beaming smile appeared on her face and her eyes sparkled. She lifted the white fluffy dog out of the box. Leaning over, she planted several kisses on my lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." She said happily. "It's a girl." I notified her. "I think I'll call her Sasha." I giggled at the name choice. "Okay I guess it's time for me to reveal your surprise." She said, stroking Sasha. I nodded my head, rubbing my hands together in anticipation. "Okay, you know how you thought I was talking about a baby yesterday. Well I found an advert for a sperm donor and I phoned him. He said to phone him with a date for one of us to try for a baby." She bit her lip nervously. My eyes widened in glee. "Oh my gosh, you did that for me. Aww baby, thank you." I hugged her, being careful to not squash Sasha. "You know we don't have to go to Kevin, we could go to the doctors and get them to do it with our genes if you want to." She stated. "Yeah, I'd rather go to the doctors but thank you for considering a sperm donor." Alex smiled at me making me smile even bigger. "I guess I better phone Kevin to tell him it's not happening." I giggled as Alex stood up to phone Kevin. She passed me Sasha. Sasha laid herself on my lap and fell asleep whilst I stroked her.

_Man what an eventful day full of happy news. But what did Alex want the photo shoot pictures for?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then that is the end of day four!<strong>

**Alex's outfit: **h t t p : / / w w w . p o s h 2 4 . c o m / p h o t o / 1 2 6 0 6 6 / s e l e n a _ g o m e z _ k e e p s _ i t _ c a s u a l _ a t _ z a r a **[Take out spaces ;)]**

**I am open for suggestions so don't hesitate to review with ideas (:**

**I actually need some ideas on what to do for the next couple of days so please send in your suggestions.**

**Please review with a number between 1 and 10 on what you think about the story. 1 being terrible and 10 being awesome.**

**-georgia(:**

**PS: Check out my tumblr! http : / / the land of fairytales . tumblr . com [take out spaces ;)]**


	7. Day 5

**Hey guys ,  
>I'm so sorry for not uploading this earlier, I've just been so busy with exams, school and training for the 'Race for Life' which I did today. The next chapter won't be up for a few weeks since I have still got a few more exams and a mini holiday with the school so I obviously won't be updating.<strong>

**Anyhoo on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone involved in this story**

* * *

><p><span>Day 5 - Friday<span>

**Alex's POV**

I walked over to my car after another hard day at work, I'm so glad it's time for summer vacation. I began to daydream about the events that happened last night.

_I went to kiss Mitchie when her phone rang. I groaned as she picked up her phone apologising. I shook my head and took a bag of grapes from the picnic basket. Whilst eating, I heard the words 'sexy photo shoot' and 'yes' in the same sentence. My eyes widened as I dropped the bag of fruit. "Yeah okay, I'll be there soon." Mitchie said before hanging up. She threw her Blackberry back onto the blanket. "So, where were we?" She said, leaning in to kiss me. I moved my head to the side where her lips collided with my cheek. "What's wrong sweetie?" I looked at her in disbelief, "Seriously!" She looked at me confused. "You're not going to tell me where you're going to be soon?" "What?" Mitchie replied, confused. "You said and I quote 'I'll be there soon'. You'll be where soon?" I said, looking at her waiting for an answer. "Oh that, that, erm, well erm, Mark wants me to uhh, do a photo shoot in Miami tomorrow morning." Mitchie stuttered, biting her lip nervously. "What?" I asked, still waiting for answers. "Well, I need to go to the studio and fly over to Miami so that I'll be there for the morning. Oh and it's a photo shoot with a guy, possibly naked." She said, cowering. "WHAT! There is no fucking way you're doing that!" I roared. She pouted, hoping that I would give in to her damn irresistible, kissable lips. Hmm. I shook the thoughts out of my head as I kissed her gently. "I'm sorry babe, but I don't want you doing something like that let alone with a man." I whispered, kissing her affectionately down her jaw. She stifled back a moan as she tried to reply. "I have to, oh god, babe, it's my, ohh, job, mmm." Pulling my lips away from her jaw I whispered, "I know, but I don't feel right about you doing this." I studied her face as she smiled softly at me. Staring into her eyes, I saw the reason why I even got engaged with her in the first place. Trust. I could always trust her. If I didn't trust her then why would we get engaged? "I promise nothing will happen." She murmured. I nodded my head, "I trust you." Mitchie gave me a soft kiss before looking at her phone seeing it was time for her to go. We packed up out stuff and headed home so she could pack her clothes for Miami. "I'm going to miss you baby." I whispered softly, giving her a passionate kiss._

Shaking my head of my thoughts, I glanced over at my black ford to see a brown hair beauty sitting on the roof with Sasha in her arms. Grinning, I hurried over to the car wanting to see Mitchie. I missed not being able to cuddle her and waking up with her in my arms. "Baby your home." I said excitedly. "Yeah about that, I've got to be honest with you. I never actually went to Miami, I decided against it 'cause I knew you wasn't happy about it. "Oh baby, you should have done it. It would be an amazing opportunity for you!" I said, feeling guilty. "You know I would eventually get over it!" "I know but I feel like it was a better decision to not do the shoot." Mitchie said, putting Sasha into the car before pulling me into a tight hug. "The main thing is that I didn't do the shoot nor did I go to Miami." She continued, planting a sweet kiss on my forehead. "I love you baby." "I love you too." I whispered, leaning in for a sweet kiss. As we kissed, I heard a few boys wolf whistling. Turning around I saw it was Michael and Adam, 2 GCSE art students. Rolling my eyes I turned my attention back to Mitchie once again when they shouted "Fuck Miss, your fiancé is sexy!" Mitchie giggled, "Thanks, I know!" They winked at her before walking off. I gently punched her arm, "Don't encourage them!" "Sorry babe, I couldn't help it." She giggled again, winking at me as she got into the car. I opened the passenger door which to see Mitchie climbing into the driver's seat. "Are you really that lazy to walk around the car and get in your side?" I said, looking at her in disbelief. She muttered something which I couldn't understand. Shaking my head, I slid into the seat and closed the door. I glanced at her trying to get into her seat but I got distracted by her thong which peaked out of her denim shorts. Bringing my hand up from the door handle, I squeezed her left butt-cheek. She let out a squeal as she jumped into her seat. Mitchie turned to face me with a annoyed expression on her face. "Fuck you." She mumbled. "You can when we get home." I retorted, grinning slightly. "Stop being a smart ass." Mitchie mumbled whilst rolling her eyes. I turned my head to look out of the window, hiding my grin. She eventually peeled out of the car park and headed home.

xoxDemiAndSelenaxox

As soon as we got home, I grabbed Sasha and headed towards the lair when Mitchie grabbed my arm. "Where are you going Lexi?" She asked. I pointed at the corridor to the lair, "To the lair?" As I replied, she began pouting. "Can't you come and watch a movie with me?" I put Sasha down and grabbed her hands, "Babe, I need to go to the lair. It's been weeks since I last did some wizard training." Mitchie continued to pout, "Can I come with you?" I shook my head sadly, "You can't babe, at least not whilst I'm training." Mitchie began complaining, "But I haven't even seen it yet. Remember when we built the house; you wouldn't let me see it." I sighed, giving in. Entwining our hands, I lead her into the lair.

xoxDemiAndSelenaxox

**Mitchie's POV**

I walked into the kitchen after spending time with Alex in the lair. That place is awesome; I don't know why she doesn't spend every day in there! She kicked me out since she needed to do her training. As I entered the kitchen, a strong odour hit me. Holding my breath, I scowled as I noticed what the smell was. Shit. Dog shit. I really hate myself for getting that damn dog.

"ALEXANDRA MARGARITA RUSSO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" I yelled to my fiancée whom had music blasting from her i-pod to disable the sound of magic. The music stopped and Alex ran down the corridor into the kitchen. "Yeah?" she asked, out of breath. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" I shrieked, pointing at the brown slop on the carpet. She raised her eyebrows, sighing. "It's only poo Mitch, what's the big deal?" "WHATS THE BIG DEAL?" I glared at her, "THAT FUCKIN' FLUFF BALL HAD A SHIT ON MY WHITE CARPET!" "So, clean it?" She suggested, confused. I growled, frustrated that she didn't get my point. "ITS STAINED BECAUSE OF SASHA!" Alex nodded her head, finally getting my point. "So get a new carpet?" I groaned. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY POINT. THAT DOG NEEDS TO GO!" "NO! I'm not getting rid of Sasha!" she stated angrily. "WELL EITHER SHE GOES OR I WILL!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then that is the end of day five!<strong>

**A lot of drama at the end! If you want the next chapter soon, then review and I'll try my best to get it up next week or before I go away with the school.**

**I am open for suggestions so don't hesitate to review with ideas (:**

**Please review with a number between 1 and 10 on what you think about the story. 1 being terrible and 10 being awesome.**

**-georgia(:**

**PS: **_I have an idea for a new story. Its a troyella story called 'Dating Daddy's Murderer'._

_Info - Troy Bolton is a murderer which the FBI are after. Gabriella Montez works for the FBI. Her dad, the boss, has been murdered. 10 years later, Gabriella and Troy meet at work. She doesn't know that he killed her dad. He knows that he murdered his dad. Will their love survive or will Gabriella find out Troy's secret and destroy the relationship?_

**Please review with your thoughts on this story +if i get enough comments then i'll write the story :)**


	8. Day 6

**Hey guys ,  
>I'm so sorry for not uploading this earlier, I've started to write this then I couldn't be bothered writing anymore. I know, I'm bad but at least I finally finished it!<strong>

**Anyhoo on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone involved in this story**

* * *

><p><span>Day 6 – Saturday<span>

**Mitchie's POV**

Zipping up my case, I dragged it off the bed and walked out of 'our' room. Looking back at the room, I remembered all the memories we had in that bedroom. Glancing at the bed I saw Alex watching my every move, I noticed the tears glistening on her face as I left the room. I pulled myself together and wiped my tears as I closed the door. It was 9:54am, I haven't got long left here since Alex is going to work at 10am. Since I'd already had my breakfast, I headed out to my car but not before stroking Sasha's small head. I now felt guilty for making Alex choose between Sasha and me. Even now the memory stings.

_Alex looked at me in shock. "What?" she whispered. "You either get rid of that filthy mutt or I'll leave!" I said harshly. Alex brought her hand up to her mouth as the shock hit her. "No! You can't leave! I love you!" She hurried over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck with her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel the tears dripping onto my shoulder. "So who's it going to be, me or her?" I asked with no emotion in my voice. Tears were now pouring down her cheeks, "You! It's always going to be you! Don't go!" she begged. "Then get rid of her!" I scowled. "But why do we have to get rid of Sasha, can't we keep her but get her house trained or something! Please!" I shook my head, "I regret getting that… that thing." "But baby…" Alex started when I interrupted, "Don't. Call. Me. Baby." She shook her head, "Babe, your over reacting! Why can't we get her house trained rather than getting rid of her, I love her just as much as I love you!" I grabbed her wrists roughly and pushed her again the brick wall. She winced as her back hit the wall. "Fuck Mitch, can't you see what's happening here!" The tears continued to pour down her face as her voice cracked. "Yes, I can see that you love that damn dog more than me." I snarled. Alex's eyes widened as she shook her head again. "THAT'S BULLSHIT. SINCE YOU DON'T CARE ENOUGH ABOUT ME, HOW ABOUT I LEAVE!" I yelled. My grip tightened on her wrists as my anger rose. Alex attempted to push me off her which made me push her back with double the force. She cried out in pain. I let go of her and watched as she dropped to the floor. As I went upstairs I noticed a picture of us a few years ago. Marching towards the frame I grabbed it and threw it on the floor beside Alex's crippled body. Storming upstairs I packed my case. "WELL THEN IF YOU ARE LEAVING THEN GET OUT OF HERE! YOU BETTER BE GONE BY THE TIME I GO TO WORK!"_

I remember the look on Alex's face, it still hurts me now. As I walked out of the door I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I hurried out of the house and headed to the car. Putting my case in the boot, I got into the driver's seat. Before I drove off, I looked back at the house and saw the front door was open. And there stood Alex with tears in her eyes, waving at me. I looked at her wrists and noticed the purple mark I'd left from last night. Feeling guilty, I drove off before my brain changed its mind.

Sighing, I pulled up at the first house I thought of. Locking the car, I ran to the door and knocked. A tall figure opened the door. "Mitchie? What's wrong? What did Alex do now?" He welcomed me into the house, shut the door and pulled me into a tight hug. "I've messed up so bad, Justin." I sobbed into his shoulder. He picked me up and carried me into the living room. He sat down and placed me on his lap. Justin pulled my head away from his shoulder and wiped my tears. "Calm down Mitch. Now tell me what happened." He said soothingly.

"…And here I am at your house." I finished. He nodded understandingly. "So do you have a plan on how to fix this mess?" Justin asked. "Nope." I replied, popping the 'p'. He rolled his eyes before asking, "Right, okay so do you need a place to stay?" "Well I was thinking of staying with my mom…" I started when I noticed Justin shaking his head. "If you are going to fix this then you don't want to be leaving the country! How about you stay here." I looked at his face and saw that he was being serious. "Are you sure? What about your girlfriend?" Justin nodded his head, "Yes there is a spare room which you can stay in and we split up last week." My jaw dropped, "Oh god, Justin I'm so sorry! What happened?" "We weren't right for each other." He said simply, "So how about you go upstairs and get comfortable while I start on lunch." Getting up from his lap, I grabbed my case and headed upstairs to the spare room.

**Alex's POV**

I sighed as I parked my car. I grabbed a tissue to blow my nose and to wipe my tears. Then I got out of the car, grabbing my bag on the way and knocked on the door. As the door opened, I engulfed the male figure in a tight hug. "I miss her, Justin! I miss her so much!" As Justin lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his torso. He shut the door and carried me into the living room. He sat with me, soothing and calming me down. "Now Lexi…" Justin started to say when I cut him off. "Don't call me that. Only Mitchie can call me that." "Okay then Alex…" He continued before getting cut off again. "That's what Mitchie calls me!" I sobbed. "For god's sake, what can I call you then?" Justin asked, getting frustrated. I pouted knowing that he would soon calm down. He just looked at me. I placed my head back onto his chest and hugged him tightly. I lifted my head up to look at him. As I opened my mouth to speak, I heard another voice. "_SHIT!_" My eyebrows scrunched together as I registered the voice. Shaking my head, I glared at Justin. "Why the hell is she here?" I snarled. "Well, erm, she came here crying after, you know, your break up and, erm, I couldn't not invite her in could I!" He said whilst making hand gestures. I raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes widened.

Jumping up from him lap I crept up the stairs to the room where I heard the voice coming from. Rather than resting my ear on the door, I sat down beside it so I could still here what was being said. She must have heard me as she said, "Please go away Justin." I then heard her silently sobbing. I sat there feeling guilty about kicking her out. Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the wall sighing. I brought both of my hands to my face, rubbing my eyes slightly. I turned my head to look at the door to see it open and a pair of legs which I knew too well. I dropped my head as I realised that I'd been caught. "Hey." I muttered, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes of silence, I looked up so see her not there. I sighed again, bending my legs to rest my chin on my knees.

_I need to do something to get her back. Hmm. Oh I know!_

Getting up, I ran downstairs into the kitchen. I made a cup of hot chocolate and put some biscuits on a plate. Taking them upstairs, I kicked the door lightly since my hands were full. She didn't open the door which meant I had to shout her. "MICHELLE!" The door then opened to reveal Mitchie in a pair of denim hot pants and a red crop top with 'love' written on it in cursive writing. "What?" she asked. "I got you hot chocolate and biscuits." I said with a sweet smile. She took them off me before shutting the door again. I sighed and threw my hands in the air. I opened the door and shut it again. "We need to talk." I stated. "Didn't we do enough of that yesterday?" Mitchie retorted. Since she was sitting on the window sill, I thought it would be better for me to sit on the bed. "Mitch, look at me." I said softly. She shook her head. I heard her weeping quietly. I got up from the bed and sat down beside her. I noticed tears falling down her face. Feeling guilty, I pulled her onto my lap and wiped her tears away. "When you left I gave Sasha to Harper. I couldn't have her in the house knowing that she made you unhappy." I whispered. "You didn't have to do that." I heard her reply. "What?" I asked confused. Mitchie lifted her head from my neck. "You got rid of Sasha, right?" My eyes widened. "Oh, you thought I meant I'd got rid of her. No I meant I'd taken her to Harpers' for the night." She scowled at me, shaking her head. "Come on babe." I grinned before singing, "You know you love me, I know you care, just shout whenever and I'll be there…" Mitchie placed her lips on mine. She pulled her lips away from mine for a second to say, "Never sing that song again." I captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. "You know you love it." I mumbled into the kiss. I felt her giggle. We pulled away a few seconds later so we could catch our breath. "I love you Mitch." I said. "I love you too Lexi." I sighed closing my eyes, "That sounds sexy when it comes from your lips." Mitchie scrunched her eyebrows. "What does? Lexi?" "Mmm." I said, nodding. "Hmm, what about sexy Lexi?" She giggled. "Even better." I let out a quiet giggle.

**Mitchie's POV**

_God I love her laugh._

I looked into her eyes. "Is that why I'm the only person that's allowed to call you that?" I raised my brow waiting for a reply. "What?" She asked confused. "I kinda overheard you talking to Justin downstairs." I said with a guilty look on my face. Alex rolled her eyes, "You mean spying?" I shook my head, faking surprise. "You know I'd never do that." Alex gave me the 'you've-been-caught' look. Sighing in defeat, "Yes I was spying." She shook her head and placed her head in the crook of my neck, placing gentle kisses on my shoulder. We sat there in silence for a few moments when I realised that I hadn't heard Justin moving around. I got off Alex's lap which made her whimper. I put a finger to my lips signalling to be quiet. I went over to the door and jerked it open causing Justin to fall into the room. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. "Nothing now." He retorted. I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and her cheek resting on my back. "Fuck off Justin." I heard Alex mumble in to my back. She then walked next to me to look at him. "Or I'll make sure that you wake up underwater tomorrow. Remember you don't have your powers anymore." I felt her smirking. I giggled quietly since he was still upset that he didn't win the competition. Justin got up from the ground, "Just because you're the family wizard doesn't mean that you're better than me." He stuck his tongue at her. "Ha! I am better than you. Who here is single, again." She tilted her head at him with a smirk on her face. Justin glared at her. She glared back. They had a glaring competition until I pushed him out of the room. I shut the door and walked back to Alex, slapping her arm. "Don't do that! You know he's sensitive about relationships." Alex shrugged her shoulders, "Not my fault." I sighed again, grabbing my suitcase from by the bed. "Let's just go home now before you do something you regret. Oh and you are carrying my case." Alex looked at me in shock. "What? Alex Russo doesn't do things for people! People do things for her!" I looked at her. "Apart from you, I'll do anything for you." I rolled my eyes and left the room. As I left the room I heard her mutter, "The things I do for her." I shouted back, "You love me though." "That I do. Oh Mitch we need to pick Sasha up from Harpers." Alex told me. "Can't we leave her there for the night." I pleaded. Alex frowned at me, "Why do you have plans for tonight?" I winked at her, heading out of the front door. "BYE JUSTIN!" I shouted. "BYE LOSER!" I heard Alex shout.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay then that is the end of day six! There is only day seven then the epilogue.<strong>

**-georgia(:**

**PS:**** If you have tumblr, message me your url and I shall follow you. Mine is **_thelandoffairytales|tumblr_**. Feel free to message me on there :)**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hey guys :)

I'm sorry but this isn't the next chapter but it's regarding the next chapter.

As you all know, it will be the last day of the bet but I need your help to decide who's going to win.

Will it be Mitchie or Alex?

So basically I would like you guys to review [anonymous or not] with the person who should win and why you think they should win.

It doesn't have to be long; it can be a few words or a sentence.

Since this story is on 16 alerts, I will be expecting 10-15 people reviewing.

Put it this way, the more that review this chapter, the sooner I'll start writing the next chapter and the faster I'll update.

In 3 days' time, I will see how many people have reviewed and it'll go from there.

That is all.

-georgia(:

PS: Did you guys see the pictures of Demi&Selena from the TCAs last night! How beautiful do they look


	10. Day 7

**Hey guys(:**

**So here is the last chapter of 'The Bet' :( I know there is supposed to be another chapter after this but after all the reviews I received, I decided that this would be the last chapter. Don't worry, this isn't the end of it. I will be doing a continuation to this about being a slave for a month. Right so we have a winner for the bet, read on to find out who won! BTW please read the important AN at the end of this chapter please :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone involved in this story**

* * *

><p><span>Day 7 – Sunday<span>

**Alex's POV**

"_ALEXANDRA!" I heard Mitchie yell. I ran to the bedroom where I saw her lying on the bed in her newest Victoria Secret lingerie. Dark red lace. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath. She looked up from her magazine and motioned me to stand beside her. "How may I help you my queen?" I said, batting my eyelashes. "I need you to get me a bowl of melted chocolate and marshmallows on a stick. Oh and why aren't you wearing your outfit that I gave you." She ordered. Forcing a smile on my face I replied, "I will go a put it on now my honey-bear." I walked out of the room but was stopped by a cough. I rolled my eyes and began to swing my hips. "Better?" I scowled. "Yep, love you babe." She shouted after me. _

I woke up to the sound of barking. Rubbing my eyes I looked around and saw Sasha sitting beside the bed. I looked to the left to see Mitchie's side of the bed empty. I got out of the bed and made my way downstairs, picking Sasha up on the way. Looking around I noticed a familiar brunette haired beauty on the couch. I placed Sasha and walked over to behind the couch, placing my hands over her eyes. "Guess who." I whispered into her ear. She put a thinking face on as she placed a finger on her chin, tapping it slightly. She then gasped, "My beautiful wife… Miley Stewart." I gasped loudly and hit the back of her head lightly. "I'm going to get you for that!" I walked straight to the Lair and grabbed the brown leather spell book. I turned straight to the back of the book, the index. Since this was the last day of our bet I need to do something to make sure I win. There is no way I'm going to be Mitchie's slave, especially after that dream.

After finding the spell I wanted, I muttered a few words with the wand pointing at me. A few sparks later, I looked at the mirror to see that the spell had worked perfectly, just the way I wanted it to. I now stood in a tan colour silk nightie. My hair was done in a tight bun with a few curls hanging down. _Wow, what a good job I've done. _I moved my wand in between my fingers when I lost the balance and it clattered on the floor. I bend over to pick it up when I heard a gasp. I spun round I see Mitchie at the door of the Lair with a bag of marshmallows in hand. She wolf-whistled whilst scanning me up and down.

"Lex…" She started to say when her breath hitched as I stretched my arms in the air, causing my nightie to rise slightly. I waved my hands and a bowl of melted chocolate appeared in my left hand. Walking over to Mitchie, I grabbed a marshmallow and dipped it into the chocolate. As I put it in my mouth, a bit of chocolate dripped onto my visible chest. "Uh oh." I muttered. I noticed Mitchie's jaw dropped slightly and a flirty look twinkled in her eye. She walked over to me and placed her lips over the dripped chocolate. She began to lick the chocolate causing me to moan quietly. She then moved her lips over to my collar bone and sucked on it hard.

Bending down I grabbed her legs and picked her up, carrying her to the couch. She continued to suck and lick my collar bone while I sat there smirking, knowing that I'd won the bet. I placed my lips on her ear and whispered, "You've lost this bet you know." She lifted her lips off my collar bone and giggled. I glared at her when I noticed that she'd left a visible hickey.

She placed a hand on my cheek and whispered, "I wanted you to win the bet since I love it when you boss me around, it makes you look sexy." Mitchie winked at me, got off my lap and dragged me out of the lair. I entwined my fingers with hers and pulled her into a hug. "You know you are the best wife anyone could have." I muttered into her hair. Mitchie looked up at me, "I'm not your wife yet Miss Russo." I groaned, "I love it when you call me that Michelle." She giggled before responding, "What about Alexandra?" She pressed her lips against mine. "My name even sexier when you say it." I mumbled in between kisses. I lifted Mitchie up and carried her up the stairs to our bedroom. "Are you ready for the best night of your life… well the best night since the bet started." I said with a mischievous look in my eyes. Mitch nodded her head whilst giggling like a maniac. I pressed my lips on her as I undid her bra, throwing it on the floor.

Clasping on top of Mitchie out of breath, I placed my lips on her forehead. "You know I love your cute nose," I started, pecking her nose, "And your beautiful brown eyes," I then kissed her closed eyelids, "But most of all, I love your pouty red lips." I finished, pressing my lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Pulling away, I rested my forehead on hers. "I love you Alexandra Margarita Russo." She whispered. Looking into her eyes I replied, "I love you too Michelle Devonne Torres." I placed my lips on hers again in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that is the end of 'The Bet'. I know, it's sad but don't worry there will be a sequel! It'll be about the whole being a slave thing. I will probably do it so it's one chapter for each day like I did for this one. I don't actually have a title for it yet so if you could review with title ideas, it would be appreciated :) Okay so for the last time, review please :)<strong>

**-georgia(:**

**PS: would you guys like me to hold a Delena writing competition? Review if you would like me to :)**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys,**

**Another author's note just to let you guys know that I've finally posted the first chapter for the sequel.**

**It's called **_The Result_** so please check it out.**

**-Georgia**


End file.
